


The Lord's Advisor

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Taboo, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Alternate Universe story, may develop into actual novel.Based on my regular character inheriting the throne of Jarl of Windhelm.





	The Lord's Advisor

"Looking for something, my lord?"

"Oh!" I jumped, "Stenvar, don't do that! What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I'm the cook. I sleep in here," he murmured, eyes half-lidded in sleep.

"The cook? I thought you-" he sure seemed to know a lot about the court to just before over a cooking pot. "Never mind that. Why don't you sleep upstairs?"

"That's reserved for the housekeep, my lord. The cook sleeps in the kitchen."

"There? Stenvar, come with me. This is ridiculous. There has to be a free bed somewhere."

"I'm fine, Jarl, thank you," he replied, "I've been sleeping on the floor for years, one more night won't kill me. I don't want any trouble."

"It isn't any trouble. Stenvar, I won't be able to sleep a wink knowing you're on the cold floor. I can barely handle it in my new bed. I'll find you a better place to stay tomorrow, but tonight you can sleep with me."

The Nord's eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Isn't a Jarl supposed to look out for his people?" I asked.

"Not since your father took the throne. He cared more about lining his own pockets then he ever did about anyone in this city."

"Oh, uhm," I answered, taken aback by his answer.

"I didn't, uh, mean anything by it" Stenvar stammered.

"It's, quite alright. I'm not my Father. Never even met the man. Who he was has no bearing on who I am."

"No offense, Jarl, but you wouldn't be here without him."

 

* * *

 

 

"I've never been in the master bedroom before. It's beautiful."

"It's strange, it's so much bigger than the caravan I grew up in."

 

* * *

 

"Stenvar, I," I stammered, putting my hands on his chest. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, cold and wanting. His tongue darted inside to meet mine and a gentle heaviness washed over me. I froze and he pulled back.

"Jarl, sir, uh" he began, shaking his head and rolling back on his heels, "oh Gods, I'm so sorry."

"No no really Stenvar, it's okay. I think I might have led you on," I replied, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "I'm not very familiar with your Nordic customs. Where I'm from, men share beds frequently, it isn't..."

"I knew this was a terrible idea," he muttered, interrupting me. "I should go."

"Stenvar, please," I said meekly, "it really isn't a problem. You're not in trouble. I'm not afraid of you."

He looked up at me, covering his mouth still with his hands. His dazzling green eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile. It was true, I wasn't afraid of him, despite what I had been told about the brutish ways of Nord men. Stenvar was a seasoned warrior, he was stronger, he could have easily silenced any cry I could have made to alert the guards. This man wasn't like that. He was about to cry at the thought of kissing me against my will. He wasn't a monster.

"If you wanted to take advantage of me, you could have. But you didn't. I feel safe with you. I want you to stay. This room is so much colder than the Alikr."

"I don't know if I should."

"Please?"

"Yes, Jarl."

"Come on, after a kiss like that, you should at least call me Danier."

Thankfully that brought a smile to his face.

 

* * *

 

I slept better than I had in years. I woke up with Stenvar behind me, an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Jarl?" Galmr growled at the door.

"The cook must have ran off last night," he said, opening the door.

"Ah. I see you ran off with him," he huffed instead, "traditionally, those duties fall to the Housecarl. But whatever you wish, my Lord."

 

* * *

 

  
I could feel his massive bulk tower over me and I quivered with lust. It had been years since I had been with another man and the anticipation was great. I could see only a glimmer of what was to greet me in the candlelight.

"Stenvar, you're gorgeous," I said, not realizing the words that left my lips.

"I'm not some tavern wench you know, you don't have to tell me I'm pretty," he replied with a chuckle.

"No, really," I answered, putting my hand against his cheek. He was always so cold.

"You have the most stunning eyes I've ever seen," I continued, barely able to keep the smirk off my face.

"If pond scum is your thing, I guess," he quiped, growing a little irritated.

"Oh not pond scum, like emeralds, like the freshest field of grass, like..."

"Your complexion, it's almost as pure as this, oh what is it, snow, that falls from the sky like magic."

"Don't go buttering me up if you intend to just keep me as a bedwarmer."

"You are awful quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you?"

"You're awful quick to jump in bed."

I sat up, laying my back against the pillows.

"Get dressed. Go."

"What?"

"I want to sleep with you. You're a handsome man. But you're not going to call me a whore in my own room. I'm not the same stuffy man my father was, and I don't know how you Nords court each other, but I expect better treatment than that."

"Dani-"

"Jarl, to you. Now please, get dressed and leave."

* * *

 

My burden seemed so great since my father's passing. This new life was thrust upon me so quickly, responsibilities I had never dreamed of having and riches beyond my dreams. I was no longer forced to wander the roads, but I had a home, an entire castle, and a league of servants.

 

 

"Stenvar, be my housecarl. And when this damned war is over, marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
